


长得俊521快乐💗

by yuitsraining



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuitsraining/pseuds/yuitsraining
Summary: *道具play
Kudos: 3





	长得俊521快乐💗

**Author's Note:**

> *道具play

［长得俊］

“林彦俊！！”

“欸！小心点...”

坐在客厅里的林彦俊一听见楼上二楼传来的尖叫声时就勾起嘴角，看着那一小团又气又急的扶着腰跑下楼，还差点因为太急而差点摔下楼。尤长靖手里拿着自己的手机，屏幕上是林彦俊的绿洲最新更新，气乎乎的跑向坐在沙发上偷笑的林彦俊，拿着手机把屏幕转向他。

“怎么了？”

“你还跟我装蒜！你这个是森莫.. 你..你昨天520都不就已经更新了吗...”尤长靖嘟起嘴双臂交叉着，眼神充满忧虑的看着林彦俊。

林彦俊只是突然坏笑了一下，下一秒把对方的手腕拉了过来，看着尤长靖被吓得尖叫了一声倒在自己的怀里，送了自己一眼刀。尤长靖不高兴的在林彦俊的怀里想要挣脱他的怀抱，可是又被林彦俊抱的更紧。

“那你也发一张不就得了吗？”

“你...！”

林彦俊是很清楚尤长靖不希望公开，毕竟害怕受伤害，也不希望耽误到林彦俊的未来，但是林彦俊总觉得没什么大不了，最多林彦俊养他罢了。可是尤长靖每次都会可怜兮兮的拉着他的衣服说“别这样啦...”然后又在底下偷笑。

“今天521，来点更明显的嘛～嗯？”

“你少来！我..我不会发的！”

尤长靖实在是找不到要怎么继续说下去，使坏的往林彦俊的颈部咬了一口，听着林彦俊刺痛的吼了一声后就得意的晃着头趁林彦俊还有点错愕时便拉开圈在自己腰间的手，在要跑开时又被一股力量拖了下去，手里的手机掉在沙发上。

“学坏了吗？宝贝昨天是不是不够啊？嗯？”

“林...林彦..唔！”林彦俊捏着尤长靖的下巴然后把脸凑了过去，不等尤长靖把话说完就用一只手抓着尤长靖在推着自己胸膛的手另一只按着尤长靖的后脑勺让自己吻的更深。

尤长靖知道在这个阶段自己只能乖乖配合才不会在待会儿被‘虐待’，心里暗骂林彦俊是变态也骂自己干什么要去调戏这个大变态。连换气的时间都没有，吻着吻着尤长靖就开始有点小反抗，小脚轻轻的踢着沙发。

“521快乐宝贝，上个星期买给你的东西今天早上刚到了欸，我们来试试看～”

把喘不过气的尤长靖定在自己的怀里，往他的眼角亲了下去后便在口袋里掏出一个挺大颗的水色跳蛋。把被吻到身体发软的那一软团的裤子拔下，有点意外尤长靖没穿内裤但是又想到昨晚刚做过就随便帮他清洗后套上这一件裤子。

毕竟昨晚已经做过了好几遍尤长靖的小穴口还是挺‘开’的，林彦俊把尤长靖的头侧面放到自己的肩上用着公主抱的姿势把尤长靖抱进怀里。

“这个本来要昨晚用的但是还没来，真的是差评...今天用也不错吧？”

“你每次只会欺负...唔——”

低下头重新吻住尤长靖的嘴唇，趁尤长靖的注意力集中在这个吻时就把那水色的跳蛋塞进粉嫩的小穴里听着怀里的人不适应的扭了扭腰，手下意识的抱着自己的颈部，放开林彦俊把头埋进他的脖子处，发出小小声的呻吟。

“嗯...啊..！啊哈....啊...林啊..彦俊....嗯哼..！”

把跳蛋故意再往尤长靖的体内推后便按了手中的遥控机的开关，把震动的力度开到最大。

尤长靖只感觉到跳蛋准准的在自己的敏感处震动，想到林彦俊肯定是故意的时想伸手打人，可是快感让他不能这么做，只能接受着一波波快感的折磨，拉紧林彦俊肩上的衣服布料放开的呻吟着。

“啊...爽...啊哈....停...停...呜...不要...额哈...不行了...嗯哈....”

看着尤长靖爽的不知道该怎么办只能一直抱着自己求饶，抖着身子勾起自己的背部准备迎接第一波的高潮时林彦俊使坏的抽出那颗疯狂在震的跳蛋，看着尤长靖想高潮但是高潮不了难受得眼角泛红。

“你...每次..都这样....呜....”

“好好好好好，不哭不哭，给给。”

又把跳蛋塞进尤长靖的体内，还没散开的快感又很快的重新涌了上来，抱着尤长靖的林彦俊能感觉到怀里的人身体变得特别的抖，下一秒把自己抱紧舒服的小尖叫了一声后就喷射在林彦俊的衣服上。

“夹紧，去床上。”

下身早已发疼发硬了的林彦俊再也忍不住的拿过尤长靖遗留在沙发上的手机，抱起尤长靖，示意在高潮中慢慢的缓过来、怀里的人把穴口夹好，横抱着穴口还在分泌着液体的尤长靖，跳蛋依然留在穴里震动着。

“嗯...拿出去...啊哈...”

用手掌按着穴口不让尤长靖把它挤出来，一步步的爬上楼梯看着尤长靖欲望不满的样子时差点就没忍住在楼梯间狠操他。

到了房间把门踢关上后就把尤长靖温柔的放在床上，还不忘的亲了亲有点失神的他，忍者自己的硬痛假装没事的坐在床边刷了刷尤长靖的手机。

“待会儿放这三张～那个穿着水色西装的那个。天啊我的宝贝太帅了。”

“嗯...额哈...闭..闭嘴啦....嗯啊...”

感觉身体里跳蛋的震动力度又再被调高，本来已经开始慢慢适应之前那个震度的尤长靖又被爽得把身体往林彦俊的方向翻，侧面躺在床上把自己缩成一团，身体一直爽的在发抖。

跳蛋准准的刺激着自己的敏感点，尤长靖抓着纯白色的床单，眼神充满着性欲的看着林彦俊，但是林彦俊好像没有要理他的意思，边刷着自己的手机另一只手玩着遥控机上面的按钮。体内的跳蛋弄得尤长靖难受的不得了，觉得穴口痒的不行，好想赶紧被狠狠的进入。

但是脸皮薄的尤长靖每次都不会主动的去说自己想要之类的话，所以只能难受的忍者，手不老实的从大腿间的空间伸到自己的后穴，把两根手指插进穴里推着那颗跳蛋模仿着性交的动作，想让自己好受一点。

“嗯哼....啊....额哈.....”

偷偷瞄了林彦俊一眼发现他正在对着自己看，瞬间产生了羞辱心，紧张的抽出手指，沾满白色液体、湿哒哒的圆跳蛋也在手指抽出后从后穴里滑了出来掉在床上继续震动。

后穴瞬间变得特别空虚，尤长靖简直是觉得太难受了，眼眶变得红红的，脸蛋也染上了性欲的红晕。这一切都被林彦俊看在眼里，看着尤长靖被空虚折磨得身体发软又很不自在难受的想哭，没力气的抓紧床单把头埋在床上，微微的喘着气。

“发不发？说你会发我就马上让你爽翻天。”

林彦俊把手机放在床边的柜子上便下了床，盯着床上的小奶团看后开始慢慢脱掉身上的衣服裤子，在把内裤拔下后一根粗硬大的肉棒弹跳了出来，看得出也已经是等不及了。

光着身子重新爬上了床来到尤长靖的身边，亲了亲尤长靖的眼角然后把挂在身上的衣服脱掉丢在地上。毕竟尤长靖从刚刚都一直保持在‘缩成一团’的姿势，这样很方便林彦俊把尤长靖抱在怀里。

林彦俊跪在床上身体凑靠近尤长靖，用一只手从他腿的膝盖窝圈到他的背部，双手固定在尤长靖自己的怀里。现在尤长靖只能在被林彦俊遮住的光线而变得有点昏暗里无辜的盯着林彦俊的腹肌看，整个身体上下都移动不了，完完全全成功的被林彦俊‘锁住’在怀里。

林彦俊用着另一只空出来的手拿过那颗从尤长靖身体挤出来、沾满淫水的跳蛋便把它再次推进尤长靖的体内，还故意把跳蛋推的更进去，拿过遥控机把它调到最大。

“啊...！别...呜...不要...不要...啊哈....林...林彦俊...啊哈....嗯哼....”

尤长靖的视线因为被林彦俊的身体遮住了导致自己也看不见身旁的人在对自己干什么，只能感受到跳蛋又被塞进体内开始震动。看不见也移不动身体，尤长靖变得格外的敏感，低下头接受着这不能形容的快感，嘴里一直发出细腻的呻吟。

自己的肉球突然被林彦俊玩弄，尤长靖开始有点反抗，毕竟身体最敏感的地方就在那里，尤长靖每次都不让林彦俊碰，林彦俊也乖乖的听话不去碰，可是这次林彦俊就直接揉着他们，前后的快感使躺在床上无助的被林彦俊欺负的尤长靖变的失神，邹着眉头紧闭着眼睛手无力的推着林彦俊的胸膛意识他停下。

“啊...啊！那...那里...啊...不..嗯哈...哼啊....啊！...”

被困住的尤长靖躺在床上疯狂的抖着，一直想逃离这个快感可是又被林彦俊的手抱的很紧，最后迎来了高潮，跳蛋从穴口里滑了出来，这次的跳蛋已经被尤长靖的在高潮中制造的液体弄得看不清颜色，只能看到一层白色的淫水涂层在跳蛋上。

“一颗跳蛋就把你干的这么爽吗？好评好评。”林彦俊放开抱在怀里的尤长靖，看着尤长靖无力的瘫在床上双眼失神的盯着天花板看。

林彦俊拿过自己的手机打开了一个网购程序，翻了翻跳蛋的评价后就在键盘上打了［好评，送货时间有点久，但是把家里的小宝贝震的爽翻天。］

“不错不错，这家卖的东西都挺有趣的，改次让你这个小妖精绑着做。”

“你..你闭嘴啦！”

“发不发嘛～”林彦俊把手机丢在一旁，像个树熊一样的躺在床上抱着尤长靖，用脚勾着他的腰间，撒娇似的低下头亲了亲尤长靖的额头。

“发发，我发就是了啦！”

尤长靖伸手勾着林彦俊的脖子便主动的凑了过去快速的亲了林彦俊一口，林彦俊听到自己满意的答案后对着尤长靖宠溺的笑着。“身体转过去，听话有奖励～”

“我没说能...嗯啊！....啊轻...啊哈....我...额啊！”

把尤长靖快速的翻了个身背面向着自己，林彦俊抬起对方的一只脚后就再也忍不住的插了进去，借着还在流着淫水的穴口往尤长靖的身体里顶。还没准备好就被深顶的尤长靖扬起头爽快又幸苦的叫了一声，自己的前端可怜兮兮的吐出清液。

“开始咯宝贝，就好好享受吼～”

林彦俊拉着尤长靖的腿把它打开，自己也慢慢的加速开始抽送，每一下都准准的顶着尤长靖的敏感点上，腰间一直发力撞进尤长靖的身体里，每一下的抽动都会带出好多液体。空出来的手从尤长靖的脖子下穿了过去，手掌推着尤长靖的头让他对着自己看，林彦俊也低下头与他接吻，下身更使劲的发力。

“唔...啊...好舒服...好...啊哈...舒服....额哈...”

林彦俊被尤长靖的后穴吸的头皮发麻，把尤长靖的腿放下后就按着尤长靖的下身让自己伸的更深，也顺便帮尤长靖上下套弄他的分身。

“真骚，怎么我的宝宝水这么多？”

换了个姿势，林彦俊把自己从尤长靖的身体里慢慢的退出，看着自己完全还没射但是离开时却在牵出大量的淫水，顺着穴口往下流打湿了床单，林彦俊让尤长靖躺在床上，把他的脚打开成一个大大的M字。

“进...快进来....里面...啊啊！”

在穴口处来回蹭了好几下后就故意快速的顶进去，尤长靖没想到林彦俊会这样，感觉对方的东西已经顶到一个完全没有碰过的地方，连昨晚也没碰过的。

“插到这里爽吗？要再深一点吗？”林彦俊把身体再往前使坏的往更深的地方顶弄，尤长靖被着折磨逼出了眼泪，摇着头说不出话来。

重新开始往那里顶，尤长靖只能感觉到一个前所未有的快感往头冲，无力的伸手抱着林彦俊想讨一些安慰，林彦俊也很配合的附下身吻住尤长靖，下身继续发力，听着尤长靖一直在闷哼。

“啊！...要....啊哈...嗯！....林...彦啊啊！”

掐着尤长靖的腰间一直发力，尤长靖突然一直喊着听不清楚的话，身体爽的一直疯狂的抖着。抓着床单突然一束白光闪过，尤长靖僵住身子喷射出一波液体，每一下的释放都伴随着身体一阵一阵的颤抖。

“嗯...哼.....”林彦俊最后深顶了好几下就交代在尤长靖的体内，射精完毕后就慢慢的从甜心的身体退出。

“宝宝幸苦了，先再睡一下，睡醒后发微博～”林彦俊坏笑后便横抱起尤长靖，低下头亲了对方微微张开的嘴巴。

“....流..流氓..”

end.


End file.
